


By Your Side

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, D/s Society, Dom!Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by robustbisexual: meeting on a train ride au with dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine - this takes place in a D/s society, people are grouped into Doms and subs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for demophobia/ochlophbia; people experiencing feelings of panic in crowds. Thanks to all my amazing betas!

Kurt curses when he sees the crowd on the platform. He’d forgotten about that Dom convention festival thing. Outings like this are not really his thing, and he’s weary of the Doms that attend there anyway – they’re always boasting loudly about their latest hook-ups - probably without even asking if their respective sub is okay with them talking about it.

Also, there’s the fact that there’s an after-party where people get drunk. Kurt knows some are okay with it but the thought of Doms handling their subs while they are intoxicated makes him uncomfortable.

He tries to stay away from the largest crowd as he’s waiting for the train, trying to blend out the yelling. Kurt sighs; it’s the last train, meaning it will stop at nearly every station. It’s going to be a long ride.

The train arrives soon after that and Kurt squeezes himself in with hundreds of other people. It gets crowded quickly, strangers pressing against him, and _still_ yelling. It takes a lot of Kurt’s willpower not to snap back, but he knows it’s no use. Still, why do people feel the need to talk so loudly when they’re standing right next to each other? He wrinkles his nose at the stench of alcohol and sweat, hoping he’ll manage to breathe through his mouth for the rest of the ride.  

Kurt rolls his eyes when he gets squished against the back of a seat while people are trying to get out at the first stop, and even more people try to get in. Kurt was just about to check the time on his phone but then, he sees him.

There, at the side of the other door opposite him is a boy, pressed against the wall.

He looks tiny, as if he’s trying to shrink away from the group of Doms next to him. One of them is gesticulating wildly, and the boy flinches. He’s white as a sheet and has his arms wrapped around his stomach. Kurt sees a leather cuff peeking out on his left wrist from under a rumpled blazer.

A sub. Unclaimed.

Kurt feels anger flare up inside him. How can people be so reckless? The boy’s obviously uncomfortable, but the others around him don’t even seem to notice him. Kurt really hopes they don’t treat their own subs like that…

Scratch that, Kurt hopes they don’t have a sub claimed. His heart breaks as he watches the boy try to back up against the wall even further, lips pressed together tightly. He needs to do something.

He uses the commotion of people leaving the train at the next stop to move through the crowd so he can get to the boy. He pushes past the group of Doms next to him, throwing them a dirty look, and then he’s in front of him. He looks even more miserable close up, with a head of disheveled hair that once must have been neatly gelled, tense with his hands gripping at his sides firmly.

Unsure how to approach him, Kurt touches a hand to his upper arm, but as soon as he does it, he regrets it. The boy flinches violently, trying to get away and hitting Kurt’s chest with his hand in the process. When he registers Kurt in front of him, he freezes. He stares at him with wide, glassy eyes and he looks as if he’s about to cry. His gaze falls to Kurt’s neck, where the standard issue key is hanging from a chain, indicating that Kurt’s a Dom, but doesn’t have someone claimed.

The boy’s mouth opens, pink lips forming a silent “o”, and for a moment he just stares. “I’m sorry,” he says eventually, eyes spilling over with the tears he must have held back for a while. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear it was an accident” he rambles and Kurt realizes the boy is scared because he hit a stranger Dom.

“Hey, sh, it’s okay.” Kurt just wants to wrap the trembling mess before him up in his arms, but he’s not sure touching him right now would actually help.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” There’s disbelief in the boy’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything more. “But you’re not?” Someone on the train suddenly bursts out laughing, at such a volume that the boy jumps, and now Kurt can also hear him whimper and more tears wet his reddened cheeks.

“Hey,” Kurt says soothingly, moving his hand slowly as to not startle him again. He rubs over the boy’s biceps, hoping it’ll calm him down.

“What’s going on? Is it the people?”

The boy nods.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

Another nod, almost unnoticeable.

Kurt’s shoulders sink with relief; he definitely wouldn’t have been comfortable leaving him alone in the state he’s in. He shuffles a bit closer, using his body to protect the smaller boy from the crowd in the train. When he feels the shaky puffs of breath against his neck, he rubs at the boy’s arms even firmer.

“I’m Kurt,” he says. “B-Blaine. I’m Blaine, Sir,” the sub replies shakily, but Kurt feels like he’s calming down a bit. He hopes he’s right.

“Can you tell me your stop Blaine?”

Kurt is glad to find out Blaine gets off the train the stop before his – it allows him to keep an eye on him as long as possible. The train halts again and finally it seems to get less crowded. There’s another outburst of noise and Blaine groans, pressing his eyes closed. Kurt gets an idea, it won’t allow him to keep talking to the boy, which he’d prefer, but if it’s something that could help he has to try.

“What kind of music do you like, Blaine?”

Blaine’s thick eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Almost anything,” he mumbles. 

“I mostly listen to Top 40 and showtunes, but I also like Jazz and Classic Rock.” Kurt digs out his phone again, scrolling through his music library until he finds his pop diva playlist. He holds out his earphones to Blaine.

“I hope you don’t mind using mine, just tell me if it’s too loud.” He doesn’t say anything, just lowers his head, and Kurt takes it as an invitation to proceed. He puts the earphones into Blaine’s ears gently and then presses play. It won’t drown out the noise on the drain completely, but Kurt hopes it’ll at least help him distract himself. Blaine’s still pale and shaking, but there’s a small smile playing around his lips as he recognizes the P!nk song playing.

Kurt moves his hand slowly down Blaine’s arm, until he reaches his wrist. He pulls it upward, so finally his wrist is between their chests and begins rubbing his thumb over his joints. Blaine just stares at him unmoving, but shows no sign of discomfort at Kurt’s actions.

After a minute or so he lifts his other hand and places it almost timidly next to the one Kurt is holding, a silent invitation. So Kurt wraps his fingers around this one too, squeezing and rubbing over the sensitive skin. He smiles encouragingly as Blaine keeps watching him, eyes never leaving his face. Slowly, the tears on his cheeks dry, and the train begins to empty.

Kurt’s station is one of the last ones, so after a while he even spies two empty seats. He taps Blaine to get his attention and nods his head in the direction. Blaine takes out the earphones and follows him. Kurt takes the window seat, and puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder when he sits next to him.

“Thank you,” the sub says quietly handing Kurt his phone.

“Do you feel better?” Kurt inquires.

“Yeah. Uhm. Sorry about that. I usually don’t- I don’t mind crowds that much, I don’t know what today was.” Blaine apologizes.

“Hey, don’t apologize. When I saw you, you looked close to a panic attack, the least I could do was help.” Kurt reassures the still timid sub.

“You did.” Blaine says with a weak smile. ”Sir,” he adds politely. He sniffles a little and takes a deep breath.

“Oh, wait.” Kurt digs into his bag to find his packet of tissues, offering one to the boy. He takes it gratefully. Kurt looks away while he blows his nose and finds an elderly woman in a seat across from them staring. Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s thigh protectively and she quickly averts her eyes when she realizes she’s caught.

“We’re getting close to your stop,” Kurt informs Blaine who now presses his folded hands between his knees.

“Are you okay to go home? I’d only get off at the next stop, but I can get someone to pick me up from there as well.”

Kurt’s glad to see a little colour return to Blaine’s cheeks as he blushes.

“Oh. That’s very nice of you, but I’m fine. My roommate’s coming to get me.”

“Are you sure?” He doesn’t think Blaine’s lying, but he really wants him to get home safe.

Blaine nods, smiling. “Okay, but just in case…“ He gets an old receipt and a pen from his bag and scribbles his number on the back. “If anything goes wrong, promise you’ll call me?”

Blaine’s ears turn even redder as Kurt puts the paper in his lap and he picks it up with wonder. “Sir, you don’t have to –“

“Please?” Kurt interrupts. “I’d like to know if you’re safe.”

“Okay.”

The speaker announces Blaine’s stop and Kurt moves to get up with him. They stand by the door, waiting until the train rolls into the station. “Thank you so much,” Blaine says. “I honestly have no clue what was going on, I don’t even know how long we were on the train when you came.”

“Not a problem, I told you. I’m glad I could help.”

“Sir, um, Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Can I hug you?” Blaine asks shyly. Kurt’s heart clenches, because Jesus this guy is cute. Kurt feels protective as if he were his own sub. He refuses to let his mind go there though, and just opens his arms to envelop the boy in a tight hug. He clings to Kurt until the train comes to a screeching halt.

They say their goodbyes and Kurt watches Blaine get hugged by a blonde guy after he hops on the platform. The guy, probably his roommate, pulls back and musters Blaine, concerned. He says something inaudible and Blaine replies, looking back to the train until he finds Kurt still standing there. He smiles and waves, and Kurt waves back until the train starts moving again and the two men are out of sight.

Twenty minutes later, when Kurt’s back at his apartment, he gets a text.

 **From Unknown:**  
_I made it home safe. Thank you for taking care of me, Sir._  
_Blaine_ x

Kurt takes a deep breath. Only now he realizes how much the events on the train had affected him. If Blaine hadn’t texted, he probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep.

 _Anytime_., he texts back. And Kurt means it. He’d take care of the sweet boy from the train anytime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
